


First Thanksgiving - One Shot

by SarahGrace



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGrace/pseuds/SarahGrace
Summary: You celebrate Thanksgiving with Tom and his family for the first time





	First Thanksgiving - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr - teatimewithhiddles.

"I'm both super excited and super nervous to host your family for your first Thanksgiving" I explained to Tom as I prepped the squash.

"You've met my Mum and sisters before. No need to be nervous" Tom smiled, squeezing my shoulders.

"This is just a major thing. The fact that your sisters and their families and your mother are coming over for a holiday none of you have celebrated before in our new home is just...a bit overwhelming."

"You convinced me you wanted to do this instead of a housewarming" he smiled. "Everything will work out fine. I'm meeting them all at the airport tonight and I'll get them settled at the hotel then they'll be over early afternoon tomorrow."

"What if my turkey is dry and my potatoes are lumpy?" I questioned, my anxiety ratcheting up.

"Darling, breathe. Your food is always delicious. Just don't attempt anything crazy fancy and you'll be fine. My family are normal people. Make regular, simple food and they'll love it."

"So I shouldn't make that fancy cranberry flan I found at the last minute on Pinterest?"

"No, absolutely not. Make your pumpkin pie and your chocolate Bailey's trifle I love and we'll be set."

"I was debating Yorkshire puddings and sticky toffee pudding to make your family more comfortable."

"Have you made them before?"

"Well, no...but..." I started but was cut off by Tom's lips.

"Shhh..." he chuckled as he pulled away. "That list we went over last week? That's what we're having. Now how many potatoes do you want me to peel?"

~*~

"YOU FUCKER! YOU BLOODY FUCKING WANKER!" I screamed the next morning as Tom came downstairs. 

"Darling? Everything alright in there?" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

"My crust is being an asshole!"

"That's it? Your pie crust? That's why you're cursing and screaming at 8 AM?"

"That's it? THAT'S IT?! How am I supposed to prove to your mother that I'm the right person for you if I can't even make a pie crust?!"

"Love, my mother wouldn't care if you bought the pie from the store. Are you planning on serving dinner with love? Making everyone feel welcome?"

"Of course, I am! I just want it all to be perfect."

"Perfect is boring. I love you and all your quirks. You can prove to my mother that you're the right person for me by being yourself and loving me. Simple as that."

I took a deep breath and stared at the counter littered with pie crust remnants. "Maybe I can turn the filling into a custard?"

"That'll be fine but if it doesn't work, it doesn't work. Don't push anything. Now why don't you pop in the shower and I'll work on the table? Take a bit of me time before everyone gets here."

~*~

"The food smells wonderful, sweetheart" Tom's mother smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Hid...Diana" I corrected. She had corrected me the first time we had met but it was still hard to call her by her first name.

"Do you need any help?"

"If you'd like to pour the wine at the table that will finish it up in there. I'm just about to finish pulling the rest out of the oven. We'll be eating in about ten minutes if you'd like to gather everyone as well."

"Absolutely. It seems as though you've pulled off a wonderful holiday. I'm so pleased for you both. I've not seen Tom this happy in a long while. Thank you for that."

"He makes me the happiest I've been in a long time as well. I'm glad we've found each other."

"Some things are just meant to be" Diana smiled as she went into the dining room.

~*~

"I'd like to start off dinner with a toast. To my love, thank you for creating such a welcoming home. To our first Thanksgiving and to many more, if you'll have me" Tom smiled, producing a ring from his pocket.

I froze in my seat as tears poured down my cheeks. "What? Is this really happening?"

Tom chuckled as he came and sat next to me, taking my hand. "Yes, darling, it is. Do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes! Yes, Tom! I'll marry you!"


End file.
